gamaranfandomcom-20200215-history
Hyuuga Masato
Hyuuga Masato is the eldest of the two Hyuuga Brothers, and now a rookie member of the Ogame School with his brother Hyuuga Kosaburo. Appearence Masato is a large person with rough traits, a large scar across his face, another smaller one on his forehead and long dark hair pulled back in a ponytail. His usual clothes consist in a half-black half-white long sleeved kimono with sash and white hakama pants. Personality Masato is a very arrogant person, and not very brilliant. He costantly badmouths his opponents, considering them trash, but is also quick to lose his temper if challenged. After his defeat at the hands of Gama, Masato became more solar and cheerful, but not any smarter. Plot Introduction Arc Masato and his brother Kosaburo first appears with Naoyoshi Washitzu just outside the dojou of the Ogame School, commenting on the gates and remembering the price for their service to Naoyoshi. When they're challenged by Gama, Masato watch as Kosaburo is defeated, and then is invited inside. Upon hearing that Jinsuke has left the school, he starts insulting the Ogame School, only to be challenged by Gama for the ownership of the dojou. Confident in his power, Masato tries to intimidate Gama by crushing the tip of his bokken with his thumb, then he proceeds to grab Gama's bokken and hit him twice in a row, first with the sword and then with a kick. However, Gama is unscathed and retorts with the unnamed first technique of Ikazuchi Kata, defeating Masato. Jurren Village Arc Later he and his brother Kosaburo join the Ogame School as rookies, and are forced by Kamedenbo and Senka to do the houseworks and chores, believing that lot of manual works will enhace their strength day by day, but they're proven wrong when they challenge Iori (mistaking him for an intruder) and are defeated in one punch. When the whole Ogame School move to Juuren Village, they carry the old master Kamedenbo and later gets back to the housework in the Juuren Village dojou, cleaning the floors and picking mushrooms. Eventually they stumble in Iori and Shin fighting for the leadership of the Ogame School and Masato send his brother to warn Kamedenbo, who stops them in time. Year Later Arc When the Muhou School attacks Juuren Village, Masato, along with Kosaburo and the women are threatened by Mamiya Suzunosuke and saved in time by Gama. 47 Corps Arc The next day, he and with then rest see Gama, Zenmaru, Shinnojou, and Kashitarou off when they head to Jouka. Eastern Gate Arc Later he and his brother escort Kamedenbo from Juuren Village to the Jouka in Kizaki's secret hideout. Conclusion Arc Days later Masato is back at Juuren Village, along with everyone else, finally learning Ogame School techniques with his brother. Abilities Masato's only skill is his brute strength, which he often shows off against his opponents. Whenever he and his brother face more than one enemy, Masato always takes on the stronger opponent. He's also much more careful than his brother and his grip is powerful enough to crack a stone to pieces. Category:Male Category:Ogame School Category:Characters Category:Hyuuga Brother Category:Hyuuga